My Demons
by Whiterabbit17
Summary: "Running is the greatest metaphor for life, because you get out of it what you put into it." –Oprah Winfrey. Percy has felt what is heartbreak. Annabeth did the unthinkable. Revenge wasn't so amazing as it was written in books. It brings pain and heartbreaks in the process and Percy felt that first handed and he had to leave before it became unforgivable. "Leave!" Annabeth ordered.
1. Prologue

I don't own Percy Jackson.

 _"Running is the greatest metaphor for life, because you get out of it what you put into it." –Oprah Winfrey_

Her slim but yet athletic frame gave an unexpected shudder. The night was the coldest that season. Her blue electric eyes gazed at the dark sky with wonder, at the stars and the moon. It was a silent but peaceful moment yet she was on the verge of having a state attack. She was downright nervous, and did know how to control her emotions, they were to the point of breaking free.

 _ **Calm down!**_

She was thinking too much and trying to calm herself which didn't sit well with her objective.

"Is it time?" Her voice broke a little as she ask that question to the vacant room.

"Yes." The voice was soft but strict and powerful. It brought fear and respect to whosoever heard it. She didn't move to look at the source of power. She was afraid she'll break down, having her state attack.

"Look at me." The voice order and she did just that. The girl looked at Chaos, the god that control the universe with a sense of responsibility no other had. The girl kneel with her head touching the cold floor in an act of reverence and fear.

 _"My lord."_

 _Respectful as ever,_ _the great lord thought with a small smirk gracing his handsome face._

"My lord, if I may?" She asked with concern and a little of fear.

"Please do." Chaos answered with a sense of authority.

"I am concern as to this mission instructed to me. I am afraid am not confident as I would want, my lord. I fear I would fail my lord."

The mission was hard, almost to the point that many would die for doing it. But the girl didn't want to do it, afraid of failing like she usually does. The thought of fail will only bring trouble to the universe and to herself.

"Your concern is not in vain, my warrior. Please have in mind that I have complete trust in you." Chaos answered, softly. Her erratic beating heart slow down by the encouraging voice she had long to hear. Her confident boost up a little, but there was still a little bit of fear, at the outcome of the mission.

"The prophecy dictates, a young warrior for the universe's fate will sought another warrior's strength and loyalty towards a battle they'll face together."

She wasn't the slightest bit forgetful but Chaos purpose of reminding her mission was for strength to overcome her weakness, her confidence. From the bottom of her heart she accepted that she was weak compared to other and with great trouble she was reminded every day by her fellow companions. Her mind was centered to overcome that weakness but there has been little progress.

Confidence was after all a very important attribute in her line of work. Everyone that knew her had the same impression of her, a pretty weak girl not meant to be a warrior. But it hadn't been her choice, it had been beyond her control to become a warrior. More of a reason she was used by everyone that only sought for her help. At times she had wondered if somebody could save her from falling into this deepest hole of loneliness that nobody had notice. Her heart was cold yet she sought warmth that nobody offered.

"Thinking about it too much will not help, my little warrior. Never had I met somebody more qualified than you in the entire force." She turn her icy surprised blue eyes to look up at Chaos. There was a confidence and strength that was far greater than she expect but flattered a little at the non-existent warmth inside those dark powerful eyes.

 _Nothing. Not an ounce._

"I will do my best, my lord." She saluted in respect towards Chaos who smiled delighted at her reaction.

"I'll bring him, my lord. I won't fail."

There was a slight nod in response before he disappeared into a black vortex, earlier created. Now alone the girl thought became darker by a second.

 _It's impossible. I'm weak._

She sighed heavily. She never thought she'll be chosen. Her the weak pretty girl inside the hole army.

 _I still think this is a mistake. Me, the flower girl to find the warrior whose loyalty will save the universe. What a joke!_

She was known in the whole army as the " _flower girl_ " to begin with, a pretty girl with long brown straight hair and icy blue eyes.

"I am in great trouble." She contemplated softly.

She held the small yellow envelope in her hand containing detail secret information only she knew aside from Chaos. The mission was coded "Hawk's retrieval".

She gulped visible at the bold later. Her nervousness getting the better of her. Every time she felt nervous she would be close to having a state attack. Breaking things that was close to her and bring damage to herself.

"Why was I chosen?" She asked herself again.

She left her hand drop swiftly in defeat. A small picture fell down from the envelope, grabbing her attention.

"What is this?"

Being nervous and afraid she failed to notice the small picture.

"A boy?" And it was. It was a small picture the size of her hand, showing a handsome boy around her age.

 _He is good-looking._

 _She didn't blush at seeing the facial feature of boy, far from it she was left uninterested. She wasn't like the majority of the girl that would stammer in front of a pretty boy. She was uninterested in everything from that moment that left her with a huge scar on her back._

She turn the small picture to pier at small letters written in cursive.

 _"_ _Percy Jackson."_ She said in a monotone's voice, but there was a small spark that the girl didn't realize until the last moment.

"So this is Hawk!" She said as the door of the room was loudly open. Suddenly and a man enter the room dressed in black pants and white shirt and with a white cap on his head. He was bluffed and one of the best warriors in the army.

"It's time."

She nodded in answer to his words.

00000


	2. Hurt

Hello here is the next chapter

00000

Her voice softly voice it out and she like the sound it made as it came out of her mouth. That spark left her confused and momentary left her in a daze. She shook her head to clear her racing mind. She didn't know what happened. She put the picture in the envelope again and sigh.

"Percy Jackson! The Chaos Hawk." She said out just as the door open loudly with a bang. Suddenly and a man enter the room dressed in black pants and white shirt and with a white cap on his head. He was bluffed and one of the best warriors in the army.

"It's time."

The girl nodded in understanding as she began walking outside with the escort leading the way. The girl didn't strike a conversation because she felt tense and nervous.

 _"I know you think you are not set for the job, but you are more qualified than anybody in the army."_

She remember the words of encouragement from Chaos and smile determine to bring that boy to their world.

As she turn to the tunnel she saw her best friend waiting for her. She stop and smile at her best friend for three years in the army. She had long black hair and a set of beautiful black eyes. She was beautiful unlike her.

"Stay strong."

Her best friend mouthed out which brought a warm feeling in the girl stomach. As she reach the tunnel bright light blinded her momentarily. As her sight return she saw a big boat waiting for her to take aboard. A boat made of the hardest metal in the universe. The best boat that the army had.

"Good luck."

Her companion said dryly and walk away. She raised a brow at his behavior and passed it as a _good-luck goodbye_. Maybe it was her soft nature but she knew everyone expect her to fail this mission, but she hope that won't happen.

She boarded the boat. Her soft steps notifying the captain, who nodded at her. Once she was aboard the boat rushed through space to its destination being Earth.

00000

Percy sat alone in a small cliff just outside the protective barrier in camp blood. He was alone and the more he was the more he realized that it was better being alone that having everybody glaring at him.

"Why did this all begun?" he question himself. He didn't do anything ran. He had tried to stop her but for once he had felt weak at that moment. He lost her girlfriend by a mere kiss and his friends were accusing him of cheating. Did they know him could enough to know that he won't do that.

He still remember the beginning of all the events.

It was about a month ago in summer holiday when a young beautiful demigod reach camp half blood. She had amazing blond hair and green eyes. She eyes look mischievous and as always camp half-blood greeted her with open arms. The moment Percy gaze at her with his bright green eyes she fell in love with him but he didn't know that at that moment. A week passed after her arrival and she confessed to Percy but he turn down her.

"I sorry but I have a girlfriend."

In Percy's eyes he saw her eye dim but sparkle with something he couldn't quite understand. He knew she didn't like it one bit by the way she stomp away fuming or that what he thought.

Soon everything came tumbling down.

He lost his love, which he later found out it was one-sided. He found out he was being used.

His friends hated him, except Glove who was currently in a quest and Nico was in the underworld again. They didn't know what had happened and he pray they don't. The rest of his friends took the side of his first love.

The only thing left was his family.

He sigh once again as he gaze at the blue sea.

"Father why is it only me that happens all of this things."

The sea waves crash against the stones protruding from the sea. He exhale loudly and shouted through the sky with all his might. He felt great every time he scream his pains. It was at that moment that he knew that he hated his fatal flaw. The one being loyalty because even if they used him for their convenience he still wanted them safe.

"Father…why me?"

The hurt was evident in his voice he thought that after the war everything was going to be alright that nothing would change. How wrong was he to think that! He never knew until now. He thought that the events that were happening were half his fault. He should have never let himself kiss and to be found in that erotic position, because if that didn't happened he would have not known. Not know that he was being used and he would have preferred to be left in the dark for once in his short life. He would have wanted to not know anything. He didn't hate them at all he still cared for them but he hated himself for still caring about his once friends.

"Damn!" he yelled loudly.

A small movement got his attention. He turned around hastily, talking riptide out, but he let his hand down. He sighed putting riptide in the ground. It clash loudly on the floor.

"What do you want?" he yelled as he grab his hair and pulled it back in exasperation.

"I am really sorry." She cried out, her blond hair covering her eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry. What is done cannot be undone."

The girl look hurt.

"I didn't mean to kiss you at all but…I think that it was a way of letting my feelings for you go."

The way she conveyed her emotion was a little off. Kissing somebody was not something to be taken for granted.

Percy raised a brow at her excuse.

"Look Windy. I really don't care why you did it but please just leave me alone."

The girl look surprised and hurt but nodded anyway and walk away. Percy didn't think that she had came out looking for him for an apology. He didn't see that she had even put her life on the line for him. Even if they were barely outside of the camp there was a possibility that they could be attacked by monster. That maybe she could have waited until Percy was out but she chose to find him. To apologized even at the cost of her life. But Percy didn't see that and that what hurt Windy the most. Cause nobody would do what she just did.

Percy was left alone but a small part of him look refreshed.

"It's getting late it's time to go."

He got up and walk back to half camp-blood. Just as he reached camp-blood ignoring the hateful look thrown at him he saw Chiron waiting for him with a mournful look. He didn't like the look one bit.

"Percy I think you need to go home."

"Why?" Percy voiced weakly, from the look Chiron was giving him he didn't like it at all.

"It's your mother. She is in the hospital."

Percy world came crashing down. His breath was taken away and his heart was beating painfully in his chest. In that moment he knew that he wanted to die. A painless death but rather quick.

XXXXXXXXXXX

This is the next chapter hope you like it.


	3. Trauma And Meeting

000000

The ship stop ashore, close by New Jersey.

"Are you ready?" the captain asked Amber.

Amber nodded as she gazes at the old man with gratitude. It was a long voyage but tranquil, without any difficulties. It was common knowledge in the army that ship were sometimes ambush by the "quill", or that what they called themselves, a group that were against Chaos domains.

She breathes the fresh air as the ship departs to return to Chaos's Capital. She waves to the captain with a bright smile.

"Let's go." She told herself as she began the long track towards Camp-Half Blood.

000000

Percy ran inside the hospital. He was out of breath but it didn't matter. He was in need to see his mother.

"Excuse me. Room for Mrs. Sally Jackson?" he asked the attendance. The attendance smile at him and with a short "Wait a moment" the attendance look at the files for the room.

Percy waited as the attendance look for the room. It was the most aggravated moments in his life.

"It's Room 303! Its third floor. That were you can find her. 30 minutes for visiting hours are left so you better hurry."

Percy ran to the up the stair fast leaving a flabbergasted nurse who saw a young man ran like an athlete runner for Olympics.

Pant

Pant

Pant

Percy search desperately for the number. He felt like his world was coming down to pieces.

Paul was a nice man. That what he thought but he wasn't. He told himself that he was the cause of her disgrace. Why was he weak? Why couldn't he save her? He watches her breath but something that struck him was the way Sally's eyes were blank. She was emotionally broken.

Percy enters the room with fear.

Paul who eyes were red looks at Percy fearfully.

"What happened?"

Paul remembers the day like it had just happened.

000000

 **One Week Ago**.

Paul reached his apartment with enthusiasm. He was happy to be married to Sally. They had return from their honeymoon just that day.

"Sally? Honey, where are you? I just reach from speaking with my boss. He gave me a week of holiday. He said we can enjoy one week together without worry that I have to go to work." He said, as he took his smoking off.

There was silence, Paul didn't hear a reply.

"Sally?"

A weak cough brought him to their bedroom. His eyes widen in shock as he stare at his wife gagged and hand cuffed to bed. Blood covered the mattress of the king size bed. Her hair was all over the bed and she had cuts on her cheeks. His wife eyes were blank, without emotion.

"Sally? Dear speak to me."

The most frightening thing for him was that she was naked and he knew what happened, but didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

"P-P…au-l?" she asked weakly, as Paul took of the restrains. Once free Sally hugged Paul and cried. A few tears escape his eyes as he begged for forgiveness.

"I-I…called for you. I screamed for you…why yo…u didn't come…"

But he could only cry and feel sorry for himself.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" he hiccupped.

0000000

"I am so sorry…Percy but your mother is broken. The doctor told me she will have problems… p-psychologically. The trauma is so great that she is now afraid of men." He told Percy.

A few tears escaped Percy´s eyes. His mother, her strong mother is broken. The person that took care of him is broken. He felled to his knees and he cried loudly.

"P-per…cy?!" Sally whispered.

Percy walked towards his mother with hope in his eyes, but stop by her voice from continuing.

"Stop! Don't come any closer! Help! Help! Rape!" yelled Sally hysterically. She frail her hands in the air like a mad woman.

Three women ran inside the room and kindly asked the Percy and Paul to step outside.

Minutes passed by as a blond woman came to speak to them. She had a white jacket on and Percy deduced she was her mother´s doctor.

"As I told Paul, Mrs. Sally needs assistance. Her trauma is so huge that men are off limit to her. Cure is almost non-existent but as you can see for yourself she love you two too much. For her it's possible that she may return to her previous state, but it may take a long time."

As the doctor spoke, Percy´s heart shook with fear.

"It doesn't matter what happens. I want her back. I want the woman I love back." Paul cried out, he cover his face with his hands.

000000

Percy returns to camp with his hope high. He once again will have hope that Paul may bring his mother back. Because he knew how deep her mother loved him. And because he trusts him. He is the only once he has left to trust, and because he knows that if he, Percy is with his mother she is in more danger than with him than with Paul.

" _I'll do anything to bring her back." Paul told him._

Percy no longer was the same. He had experience a trauma that will forever be ingrain in his soul, but he won't let himself be clouded. He will overcome it. Alone.

Gasp form around him but he had not the slightest curiosity. His head was down and his hair covered his eyes. He could only stare at the ground.

He walks passively towards the Pavilion. He no longer will be the naïve person he was. He lift his head, the same determine eyes return. The same eyes he went to war. He will protect himself and his precious people alone. He sat in his table and began eating until a call stop him.

"Percy! Someone wants to meet you." Chiron voice broke through the Pavilion. He got up without turning around and stops as he saw the person in front of him. A beauty like no one has ever seen. His breathe was taken away.

"She is Amber and she would like to meet you."

00000


	4. Meeting

The cause of Sally's trauma is not over yet. It will be coming in the next chapters. The deal with Percy is just beginning. It is just getting started. If you like to know how Amber looks better, fell free to send me a private message and I'll send the link or just look at the story picture...but if you want it to look closer well send me private message and I'll send the link. I have a picture for Windy who will have a part in the story, and also for every person in the story including Percy…

Well without further ado I hope you like the chapter.

 ** _I do not own Percy Jackson series…_**

 ** _Listen to Heart attack by Demi Lovato_**

 **Meeting**

 **000000**

 **Previous Chapter:**

"Percy! Someone wants to meet you." Chiron voice broke through the Pavilion. He got up without turning around and stops as he saw the person in front of him. A beauty like no one has ever seen. His breathe was taken away.

"She is Amber and she would like to meet you."

 **Meeting:**

Percy had seen his share of beautiful girls but none compare to her. Her blue electrical eyes entrance Percy. He just stared at those pair of exquisite eyes. Her eyes were the color of a newly bloomed bluebell from the valley, enchanting, delicate. Like the flower he gazes in the valleys surrounding the camp. It made him calm just by staring at him. Percy didn't know but he thought that his heart was swept away by the undeniable gorgeousness in front of him.

He didn't deny it.

 _She was beautiful!_

He shook his head as perverted thought enter his mind. Her hair was a lovely whisky, the color of fallen leaves browned and sleek with the first rain of autumn. Her lovely blue dress hugs her nicely in every curve she had. She was like porcelain made of glass. To be taken care of and loved.

 _Stop. Don't go that road._

He could feel the stares from his fellow demigods. He could sense the jealousy from the boys. The dark aura they emanated. He knew they wanted to be the one in his shoes. Who wouldn't be? A complete beautiful stranger appears in front of you and wants to talk…about what? Like that would ever happen to him but here he was doing the exact same thing. Nice!

Amber's breathe hitch as she stare at the person in front of her. She had thought that the person Chaos wanted would had been buff looking but seen she had seen his picture. She couldn't deny he look better in front of her. She wanted to roam her hand in his unruly raven hair and stare at the two pair of pretty eyes for the whole day.

"He is hotter in person." She thought, as she nervously fumbles with her hand. She realized that she was more nervous than what she had thought she be.

"What do I do?" she asked herself as she averted her eyes. She was entail by those eyes. She just wanted to stare at them for the rest of the day.

Suddenly out of nowhere Amber harks back to Chaos' order when meeting Percy.

" ** _Show reverence…"_**

Amber longs legs covered by the blue dress she was wearing made her look seductive in Percy's eyes. Percy visible gulp as he stare at the luscious white legs that were visible by the long cut the dress had. Her generous breast made a great view for him as he tried to maintain a blush from showing in his face.

"Master, it's good to meet you." Amber soft voice broke Percy spell, as he fumble to understand the words that the girls said. The girl kneels in front of him as she hung her head in reverence. Percy panic as he didn't understand what was happening.

"Wait?! Master…?" Percy shouted as he realized what those words entail.

 _From where…was he a master?_

"I am really sorry but I think you are wrong…I think you have the wrong person." He voice out. That was a good joke he thought. Amber's head snap to look at him as she got up. Her breast jingling heavily as she stood straight.

"You are, my master. Who can do anything you want with me. I will fulfill all your orders. I am yours to serve you till I die."

Percy eyes widen in disbelief as a perverted thought enter his mind.

 _Anything..?_ He thought as his cheeks flushed red, but was interrupted by a demigod.

"He a master?!" the annoying voice broke through the Pavilion as Percy heart thumbed loudly against his chest. The same girl he still have lingering feeling for. Once again he thought that he truly hated being loyal. Loyal, was now a stupid curse to him. A curse he wanted to break free.

Amber didn't like the sound of that voice. She turns around to look at the daughter of Athena. A blond hair girl sporting a scowl, sat with her brothers.

"Yes. He is my master. Don't you know what a master means?" she said as she walks towards Annabeth. She smiles as she slammed her hands on the table loudly frightening the other people around.

Percy eyes open wide as he look at the girl opening glaring at Annabeth. Annabeth just glare at back at her.

 _That prideful act. The blond hair and the wise eyes. She is a daughter of Athena._

Amber didn't like that girl. One look from her and she knew who she was.

"He is my master. He should be respected; you are just a missile daughter of the _'wise goddess'_. He is after all the son of the powerful god _**'Poseidon**_ '."

The last part she said it dreamily. Percy sweat drop at her excuse.

Annabeth stood laugh mockingly at Amber.

"He is nothing without help."

"Neither are you." Amber throws back, as the demigods agree with her. Percy was left flabbergasted at the scene in-front of him. Annabeth face grows red with anger.

"Annabeth…stop it!" Chiron voice interrupted.

"Amber and Percy you could talk in the big house… in private." He emphasized the last word as he left the Pavilion.

Percy nodded as he grab Amber arm and drag her towards the big house.

"This isn't over bitch." Annabeth fumed at Amber. Amber smirked back and flips her middle finger to Annabeth who fumed more. Percy just chuckle as he drops his hold on Amber.

"I am sorry for that fuss, my master." Amber apologizes to Percy who just shrugged nonchalantly. It was pretty good to see someone not be corner by Annabeth strong aura. As far as he knew, he knew that everyone was afraid of Annabeth but he just didn't understand why. He didn't deny she was strong but not as strong as he was. Okay she was strong. Stronger than most of the demigods, but from the seven of them. She was the strongest girl, but compare to the boys she couldn't be compare to him.

Amber composes herself letting her long blue dress hug her curve perfectly. Her blue eyes sparkle mischievously as she stares at Percy. She was the definition of sexiness in Percy eyes and he look at her body from the corner of his eyes with lust. The small pink flower ornament contrast to her white pale skin.

 _Damn it… compose yourself Percy_ , he chided himself.

Once they reach the big house they enter towards the meeting hall to speak in private.

Amber stares at Percy as he sat in-front of her. She knew she may have developed a crush on him in moments. To her that was going in a bad road.

"So what is it you want to talk about?"

"Master, I have come to deliver a message from Chaos. He needs you back!" she said as he left a shock Percy in his wake. Amber knew this was just the beginning of the trials that will come for this mission.

0000000

I know this is just a filler chapter but the real deal begin in the next chapter.

Review and follow and later.


	5. Tears

_Listen to this while reading the chapter._

 _watch?v=zNcMKQadnXc_

 ** _Previous Chapter_**

 _"Master, I have come to deliver a message from Chaos. He needs you back!" she said as he left a shock Percy in his wake. Amber knew this was just the beginning of the trials that will come for this mission._

 _ **Chapter**_

Percy's ears went numb as his mind tried to process what he was just told.

"Excuse me?"

Amber giggle slightly. She thought that he hadn't heard her. Percy heart thump loudly in his chest in happiness. He felt elated and didn't know why. The same feeling he had when Annabeth laugh at one of his jokes.

"Master, Chaos send me to retrieve you. I can assure you that we will reach safely," she assured him. "I will do anything for you to reach safe." she smiled at him.

Percy thought he heard wrong a second time. He laugh but notice Amber's face didn't change from the calm one she wore. He felt anger invade his body.

"S-Sto-op with the master. I am not a master understand." he stuttered. "What the hell are you talking?" His voice a mixture of anger and confusion.

He slam his hand in anger. He deep breath and low. He need to calm himself.

Amber jump frighten. And Percy began regretting his action. He didn't understand the words coming from out of her mouth. He almost agree with Annabeth's words.

 _"You are a really stupid demigod! You are the stupidest person I have ever met."_

He shook his head in anger. Never will he agree with her words anymore. He won't. He always thought of her as the most smart person in the whole world. He was proud of her and he still can't understand why did Annabeth believed what happened. "I am not ready yet. Tell Chaos that I am afraid but I cannot come yet." Percy told her. He still had to find a way to make Annabeth understand that what happened wasn't his fault. He also knew he couldn't leave his mother. Even if a million thought ran through his head, he knew he couldn't leave his mother in one side. Sally was his first priority.

While Amber's ears heard Percy's words, she paled. She had thought that for once maybe she was able to succeed in a mission. It may-be the hardest she had, but still she had thought she might be able to finish it without any problems.

In the army she was an outcast. She was the one with the unluckiest on missions. Nobody wanted to be on her team. Every time when going on a mission nobody wanted her in their group. She would always smile and put on a brave act for them to not know that their actions hurt her. Every times that happened she would cry herself to sleep.

"29." she said.

Percy raised a brow in question.

"In all my life in the army I had twenty nine missions. All those years I had twenty nine missions. Which all of them ended unsuccessful?! Still I was given this huge mission," She paused and continue. "A mission that would define me as a warrior. Every day I would wake up in the morning and say _"This will be the day I will succeed in a mission"._ That maybe destiny takes pity on me. That hasn't happened and will not happened if you don't return. So I beg of you, please return."

Percy for a moment didn't understand how a beautiful person like she could be an outcast. She was incredibly beautiful. A beauty out of a fantasy book. His heart deflated for a moment as he understood that even if you are beautiful, kind or lovely with others your will still be an outcast. Not everybody will like you. She was an outcast just as he was.

"I can't return yet. I just can't!"

Tear gather at Amber's eyes as she heard what he said. A single tear fell from her eyes. She kept staring at the table. She just couldn't look at Percy. The only thing left for her was to walk away. So she gathered herself and bolted to the door.

She felt incredible useless just like her mother told her she would be in the future.

 _"You will always be useless. I don't understand why I gave birth to you. I would have preferred a boy. A strong big boy that would bring the fame back to the family but all I got is you. A useless girl. A pathetic girl. You will never amount to nothing."_

Huge tears kept falling from her eyes as she ran to the forest. The leaf slice her arms but she didn't stop, she continue running. She knew that she couldn't return home. She couldn't return to Chaos to her lord. She was useless just as her mother said she was even if she argue back her true nature were seen.

 _A weak person_. _Is that the reason my mother hated me?_

Percy saw that single tear fell on the table. It made a wet spot. He saw the way her face deflated with sadness as she tried to compose herself but couldn't and choose to run away. He felt like a completely idiot. He ran after her searching desperately for her.

She saw her silhouette running to the forest close by. Still protected by the barrier and ran after her. His feet running like never before. She could hear her loud sobbing echoing in the forest. She found her by a tree. Her head on her lap. Her arms hugging her legs. The dress was a mess and small cuts covered her arm.

"I am really sorry but I can't go there yet." he to make her understand.

"Why? I can't return without you. I need to go with you." she half asked and half wailed.

"It's because of my mother." Percy smile at her as she look at him with red eyes.

He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and softly and kindly touch her face. He felt her go completely numb by his touch.

"What happened." she innocently asked, as she melted by his touch.

"It's complicated but she was traumatized by something that happened to her. I just wish it never happened to her." his teeth gritted out loudly in the silent area.

"I can make that happened. Whatever happened to her. I can erased her memories." she smiled. "But if you come with me in exchange I will erase the memories of that day. I have that ability."

As it came out of her mouth Percy was left shock and hope boiled inside him.

0000000

Review people and hope you like Amber


	6. Hatred

Hello hope you like the chapter.

Please visit my other story sometime. I will appreciated very much.

List to My Demon by Starset. This will be like the official song for this story.

I don't own Percy Jackson and company.

 **Previous-Chapter**

"I can make that happened. Whatever happened to her?! I can make that like it never happened." she smiled. "But if you come with me in exchange I will erase the memories of that day. I have that ability."

As it came out of her mouth Percy was left shock and hope build inside him.

 **Chapter-Six- Hatred**

0000000

Percy felt happy when Amber utter those words. He had felt hope when she said he could have his mother back. He knew Paul was doing everything in his way to bring his mother back. He knew that but, some part of him just blame him for what happened. He blame him for leaving his mother when he was supposed to be by his side. He blame Paul for not being able to protect her mother.

He blame him a thousand time but at the same time he knew that blaming somebody will not return his mother to him. He also blame himself for not protecting her. He knew he could protect her from everything that deal with gods but he couldn't protect her from the human world.

Percy stared at his fish pond. The little blue-fish swam, going from one side of the tank to the other side. It was peaceful. Who didn't want to live peaceful? He wanted to live peaceful, but he was a demigod.

He sighed painfully.

He just couldn't believe her.

 _How can she erase memories?_

They had decided to speak of the matter on another time.

He notice it was dinner time and sighed. He didn't felt like eating but he had too.

0000

His soft step echo through the Pavilion with eyes on him, he walk to his table. He was now accustomed on having eyes on him but now he just couldn't help thinking that they were criticizing him in their thoughts. He was never to think like this. He had change. He was depressive now? He would have laugh.

He sat down heavily.

His brother eating his favorite food. Like always.

"Brother, is that pretty lady your girlfriend?"

Blood rush to his cheeks as Percy tried to control himself. He almost chocked on his food. He may have imagine her like that at a moment but stop for it was going in a dangerous road that Percy didn't want to dwell on much. Moments later he recognized that Tyson was talking to him again.

"So you are speaking to me again?"

Tyson stop stuffing food on his mouth as he munched his food he had on his mouth, without looking at Percy he said.

"You are my brother. I know I treated you badly. I am sorry."

Tyson look up at Percy like his role model. His goal in life was one day be like his brother. His eyes that day didn't denied what really happen. He saw him with that demigod, kissing. All respect went down the drain. He had cried that day and only Ella was there to comfort him.

"But why did you kissed Windy?"

"I didn't kiss her. She did."

Percy cheeks puff in madness, his green eyes cold.

Tyson listen silently. No words came out of his mouth.

"..."

"Do you think it was an excuse for what Annabeth did to me?" He shouted out, once he realized Tyson was not going to say nothing, he snap. Anger surged through his veins.

He didn't care that the demigods heard him.

"You think...don't you?!" he yelled.

He felt stupid, his face betrayed his feeling. He had a hurt look on his face as he sigh and look away from Tyson.

"You are at fault." A blond haired demigod shouted at him. Percy suddenly didn't felt like eating. He took his plate and throw hard in the fire, it was an offering to the gods but it let a bad taste in his mouth.

"I may have been at fault but Annabeth had no right to do what she did to me. She had no right to use me." He said before leaving the Pavilion and a lot of confused demigods in his wake.

Annabeth entered at that moment and all eyes went on her.

"What did you use brother for?" Tyson asked loudly his anger showing visible in his face. He may be pretty dumb but at times he understand things that people think he doesn't understand.

000000

Percy need a calm spot to think and with hundred voices in the Pavilion it wouldn't help. He took his usual walk towards the seaside.

Suddenly a soft lullaby brought him to a beautiful scene.

Their standing was Amber with her blue dress singing as she patted Pegasus.

"You like it didn't you?" She ask to the flying horse.

"I can sing another one if you like."

Small low clap interrupted her next words.

"I never knew you sang."

Amber blush at him. Percy like it.

"Well I do. I wanted to become a singer when I was living in Paris. I even was going to debut but-"

"Wait you are a human?" Percy mouth was left hanging open.

Amber look confused for a moment then realization ran through her face

"Wait… I am-. B-but I won't do anything to you. Not all human are like him. W-wa-ait! I won't rape you." She tried to explain. Her face red as an apple.

Her breathing hitch when Percy smile at her. A warm smile.

"I know. I know human are not the same that what they make them humans." Percy laugh. Amber couldn't notice his laugh was being forced. Amber had stop patting Pegasus who flew away content.

"I know humans are special but that what they make them what they are. I use to be a human. I am not now." She took steps towards the cliff. Percy watch her as she look at the sea.

"As a former human I want to ask you for your forgiveness."

Percy breath hitch the moment the sun hit her. It made her shine. He felt like he was seeing an angel that may exist, but he didn't dwell much because his life was a mess at that moment and he felt like he was going to become crazy if he did dwell on it.

"I may know who did that to your mother. I may know who rape her."

Percy's image of an angel shatter with those words. She turn around facing her as she smile forcible. The ray of the sunset stop hitting her as she took several steps towards him.

"I will if you make them pay for me." Her voice sounded evil with malice and deep-heart hatred.

Percy pale at his heart stop beating for a moment with fear. He understood the real meaning of hatred at that moment.

"But will you?"

0000000000000000000

Till next chapter


	7. Innocent Love

Finally! A thousand views. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

I will try updating once a week, I hope.

Listen to Who We Are by Imagine Dragons.

000000000

Last Chapter

 _"I will if you make them pay for me." Her voice sounded evil with malice and deep hatred._

 _Percy pale, his heart stopped beating for a moment for fear. He understood the real meaning of hatred at that moment._

 _"Will you?"_

000000000

Chapter Seven

Percy was petrified for a moment. His body wouldn't move. He was unable to take his eyes away from Amber's cold distant ones. They began glistening with unshed tears. They were full of despair, but the most emotions he couldn't see kept persuading him. It was vengeance! She wants retribution. Something he knew could destroy a person.

"Please! I need your help." she pleaded. She close the distance between them. They were inches apart. Percy could feel the warm emanating from her body and he knew she could feel the same. There was an attraction between them. A deep attraction.

"You don't know what they did to me. I-I…" she sobbed in her hand. She slid on her knees. Her face covered by her hands and she cried desperately.

It was hurtful to Percy seeing her in that state, but he couldn't do what she ask him for. He knew firsthand what happens to the people that sought vengeance. She was asking the impossible of him.

Percy shook his head slowly. He just couldn't do what she ask for.

"I can't."

00000000

"Here he comes." They whispered. By now Percy was already accustomed to the accusation. He just didn't care anymore. They look at Percy with envy and jealousy, but didn't even try to come close to him in fear of Annabeth's wrath. It was a new look but by now he cared the least about it. The only thing in his mind was Amber. The complete despair in her eyes. The same look he had. When he thought he lost his mother. It struck him deeply.

Percy didn't acknowledge them for he was too preoccupied for Amber's mental state.

He couldn't find her anywhere.

She had vanish into thin air. After he denied her, she ran away. He went after her but he lost her in the middle of the forest.

He sighed.

"What is the master thinking?" For a moment Percy thought it was Amber but there was a tone that he didn't like.

 _Mocking?!_

He turn around in one go _._ His face change when he realized it wasn't Amber but Annabeth.

Demigods began gathering from all the place to witness the drama that was about to begin. They were enthusiastic. It was clearly shown in their faces.

"You seem happy. Are you happy that someone defended you?" Annabeth mocked as she stared at her hands.

"Who are you really?" Percy asked. They had a history together. They were in love or so he had thought. He had felt that he knew Annabeth but now he knew that was not the case. The feeling of knowing somebody and later realizing you know nothing about them. It hurts doesn't it? That what he felt.

"Me, are you stupid! Wait you are! I will spell it to you then, I am A-N-N-A-BETH." She laugh at her own joke. Her minions join her, but the rest stared at her with a stoic face.

"You aren't. You are the one I thought you were. I thought you were the one that I was going to live my life with but now I know you aren't." Percy said it with such emotion that the mocking face Annabeth left her face. It hurts. His heart hurts. The betrayal. Especially her betrayal. It hurts more than the others.

"You are the one who cheated."

Percy sigh. In the truth may have been like that. With a girl on his legs and their faces touching. Kissing! It may had looked like cheating but it wasn't. Because he didn't move. He didn't kissed her back. Percy's heart wasn't in it, in the kiss. Annabeth didn't understand it. Her pride didn't let that fact sink in her heart. She was too prideful to understand that maybe she was wrong. It was always the same argument between them but now Percy didn't care anymore.

"Yes, I cheated. Happy? I admit. You are right. I am the one who cheated."

Percy didn't even look interested. He look bored. A single tear fell from Annabeth eyes. She try to hide it. She didn't look happy. Silence befall the area. The demigod watch Annabeth shocked. Shocked to see her cry, knowing fervently she was a tough girl.

Percy's heartstrings coiled inside him. It was something he didn't like, Annabeth's sad expression. He still cared for her and he shouldn't. He knew he shouldn´t.

00000

Windy watch the scene with a look that said " _I don't agree with what Percy was saying._ " She looked from the Pavilion and thought.

 _It's my fault it happened._

Windy's heart was stucked in her throat. She wasn't going to do anything. At first. The feeling of rejection had been painful but something happened and anger got the best of her.

" **HE DIDN'T CHEATED. I KISSED HIM.** " She shouted. She never voice her thought because she was fearful of what Annabeth would do to her. A fear she shared with every demigod in the camp.

The demigods watch her stunned. She was known as a quiet person but seeing her screamed was an entertaining.

"I was the one that kissed him. He tried to stop me but I didn't…I…" she felt like crying. Knowing she was the one at fault, she wished the earth would dragged her inside and never let her go. She was the one that broke their relationship.

When she first reach she thought they look perfect together, and maybe that was the reason she felt jealousy rise inside her. She always had boyfriends that broke her heart. But seeing Percy was like seeing a light. That was her first impression and maybe that why she like him.

"I am...sorry."

It was quiet for a moment. Her eyes sting from unshed tears. She didn't mean to do it.

"It's okay. Don't cry."

Windy just felt warm arms hug her and a sob escape her.

"Look, don't ever put down your head for anyone." Windy look up and for a moment she thought she saw an angel.

"You are Amber right?" and she was greeted by a small smile.

"Yes and Percy doesn't hate you. So don't ever cry. Smile." Amber softly whispered to her.

"But I did something immoral."

Amber smile at her. It was contagious. The demigod watch the scene with a small smile in their faces. Their heart suaved at the innocent scene. They were envious of Windy's position. Windy smiled back. Her heart was elated.

It was interrupted by Annabeth and Windy thought she look madder than normal.

"Well we have an amazing emotional scene her." Annabeth said angrily. "I don't care anymore. I will make your life impossible Amber and Windy." With that said Annabeth walked away fuming.

Windy look like a small mouse in fear of a predator. Her smile vanished from her face.

"Thanks. Windy for saying what really happened." Percy thanked her. Windy nodded shyly at him.

"I am really sorry."

She recalled what really happened zoning out.

00000000

 _When she meet him, the first thing she felt was that she saw a light. From then on she began stalking him. She saw his daily routines and even watch him during eating time. She felt happy every time she saw him smiled at his friends._

" _Lose hope already." A voice said to her._ " _I think you should give up. He is already in love with someone else."_

 _That conversation shook her completely. She was indeed an Aphrodite daughter and love was her case._

 _She didn't lose hope but a part of her began worrying. A dark part._

" _I am happy. I found him."_

 _She had felt that she indeed had found her right guy and maybe that was the reason that it broke her completely._

 _She had gather her courage after a week. Being a shy person brought her trouble in her love life because she wasn't really that outspoken._

 _She had waited for the right moment to confess and it had taken a lot of courage. When Percy was left alone she came from her hiding place to speak to him. He was leaning by a tree with his eyes closed and Windy had thought he had look like a god. Something out of place in this world._

" _Can I speak with you?" she had asked fumbling with her hands nervously._

" _Of course." Percy had agree with a grin on his face._

" _I…I like you. Please go out with me." Windy said with a huge blush on her face. When she open her eyes she saw Percy shocked face, and hope build inside her destroying her later in a matter of seconds._

" _I can´t."_

00000000

Hope you like the chapter. The next chapter is the past so I hope you like it.


	8. Notice1-Leave

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it.**

 **Last chapter**

" _I…I like you. Please go out with me." Windy said with a huge blush on her face. When she open her eyes she saw Percy shocked face, and hope build inside her and that hope destroyed her in a matter of seconds._

 _"I can´t."_

 _0000000_

 _There was a muteness. For three longs second on Windy´s part it was the most excruciating moment of her life._

 _Percy didn't notice it because he continue speaking. Creating more humiliation to Windy´s young maiden heart._

 _"I am happy that I like you but I can't go out with you. Don't get me wrong you are indeed attractive but I have a girlfriend already…"_

 _Windy didn't know what happen that moment. When she heard the world ´girlfriend´ she felt her head exploded in rage. She felt that her hearing stop. She felt anger build inside her. She felt disgusted and in that moment of weakness it consume her completely. She saw red. She wanted retribution._

 _"Are you all right?" Percy asked her._

 _"No! I am not alright." She thought. "I feel great."_

 _She felt great. Powerful like never before, but one thing was different from the way she saw Percy. That light she felt radiate from him disappear. But she didn't care, she didn't care at all for searching for that light, that kept getting smaller and smaller until it disappear._

 _" **Make him pay."**_

 _"I am…okay." Her voice was unfriendly and judging by the way Percy jump, it shocked him._

 _She felt greater, amazing. She never in her life had she felt anything like this. She felt making everything and everyone pay for her misery._

 _"It's okay. Thank you." She tried to sound normal but it came high-pitched. With that she left with heavy footsteps, but with a smirk on her white face._

 _00000_

 _Since then, she changed. It wasn't that noticeable, first it was her smile. At first entering camp. She didn't talk, she was unnoticeable and her smile was nonexistent. Now it became mischievous and evil, but the demigods didn't really care about her and she was really grateful for that. Her plan went undetected until it was achieved._

 _00000_

Her moment of recalling was cancelled by Amber´s questioned.

"But what made you do that? Just by seeing you I see a nice person, that wouldn't have the heart to hurt somebody, especially the one you like."

Windy look down. Demigods began leaving the scene, to train or to return to their cabins. Their interest only lasted a second after Annabeth stump out mad.

"I don't know what happened. I just got mad!" she quietly whispered. "I wanted revenge against him. A voice kept telling me to make him pay. I couldn't control it until it was late."

Just by hearing Windy´s explanation did she realized what was happening. The day was near. She will wake soon to bring her revenge against Chaos.

"We need to talk in private, Percy and Windy. Let's go to the big house." Her voice was stoic and devoid of any emotion. It had an ordering tone to it. Her long slender legs began the long-track to the big house.

Percy and Windy shared a look for a moment, but decide to follow her to the big house, but the same questioned plague their mind.

" **What happened?"**

00000

Percy was confused by Amber´s attitude it was all business-like. Her long dress swing to the left by the strong wind. She indeed was beautiful. An expert in the looks.

"Whoever had her heart is one lucky guy." he thought.

"A damn luck guy." He whispered.

"You like her don't you?" Windy asked-whispered to Percy.

Percy shook her head softly.

"I don't. I just think she is beautiful."

But Windy knew better. She knew that it was the first step. The first step to fall in love.

"Attraction!" she thought to herself. She smiled mischievously. Another master plan was created.

"Oh this will be fun." She smirked.

00000

Once Amber sat in the chair on the meeting room. Her thought were consumed by Chaos words.

 _"You have to guide him here. She will be waking up any moment. Hate has long been consuming the universe. It was unavoidable my power can't keep her cage for any longer. You need to bring him fast. To train him and to become the best in all of the world. Like he did million years ago." Chaos ordered._

"Troublesome! I have to do it." She thought. She inhale for a long time and gave a sigh.

Once Percy and Windy entered her thought were once again consumed by Chaos words.

 _"Bring him here. The fast way possible. I am giving you a month. The door will open though England this time. Do your best bring him fast or take the long route, but I suggest you take the shortest and easiest route. Cause the longest is most likely to consume you in seconds."_

Amber closed her eyes. Her thoughts were traveling miles per minutes. She could hear Percy and Amber take a sit in front of her. Their breathing was normal but in a way anticipating disgrace.

"Percy and Windy. I think it is time for you to say your goodbyes to this world. We need to leave for Chaos Palace now." Her voiced were soft and her eyes showed how sorry she was, but it still left Percy shocked and Windy breathless.

000000

Okay now the drama is about to start but not before Annabeth does the unlikable. Percy and Windy needs to leave but why is Windy in the group? Find out next chapter! I should be out in a week or earlier.

Anyway have a nice day.

Till next time.


	9. Notice2-Lie

Here is the next chapter I hope you like it. Next chapter is the real deal.

0000000

 _Amber closed her eyes. Her thoughts were traveling miles per minutes. She could hear Percy and Amber taking a sit in front of her. Their breathing were normal but in a way anticipating disgrace. She notice it but didn't mention it._

 _"Percy and Windy…I think it is time for you to say your goodbyes to this world. We need to leave for Chaos Palace now." Her voiced were soft and her eyes showed how sorry she was, but it still left Percy shocked and Windy breathless._

0000000

Windy stared at Amber like she had lost her mind. She laugh hard and deep. Amber jump surprised by her action. She had expected that but she was still caught off-guard.

"What?" Windy wipe her eyes who had the trace of laughter-tears and stared at Amber with a smile on her face. "Chaos Palace? What the heck? Are you mad?"

Amber stared at her hands hurt that Windy would laugh like that. She had expected that but it hurt more than she had expected. In the army she was laugh behind her back and sometimes the bold once would criticized her which brought more pain and suffering to her soul.

Amber began talking. The more the talk the broader Windy´s eyes went and Percy had to stiff a laugh at the face she was making. But even he was overcome by the words she was saying.

"I am not a demigod. I think you expected that or that's what the other think I am, but I am not. I come from another place that is not within earth. A place where peace is the only thing that is clearly seen in their eyes." The more she talk the more Amber became emotional.

She had tried to sound business-like but it was a hard strain to her character. She was soft, kind hearted, loyal but most of all she was lovable girl that cared about the once that were closed to her heart but she held a secret that froze a part of her. A secret that only she and Chaos knew.

"But that is about to change. War is brewing nearby and that why the universe need Master and your help Windy. This is not just my fight and my peoples fight but your fight because it integrates every world that the universe has. It also means that your world is inside this universe-war that is approaching. You are to save the universe along Master. You are to become my saviors but most of all their saviors."

When the conversation finished Amber had tears streaming down her eyes. She didn't want her world to be destroyed. She couldn't get the images out of her mind. To see her world in utter chaos and destruction. To see children crying over their parents death body but unable to do anything or vice-verse. She couldn't tolerate the suffering that is about to come. Houses burning to the ground.

"I-I…just can´t."

Her tear were the only thing that made Percy see the difference this time. There first talk was nothing like this because here he knew that this girl cared more than he had thought. At first when she mentioned her failed-mission-number, the only thing he had thought was that she was selfish and thinking only for herself and her image, but he was wrong.

He decided in that instant. He made his decision, but he was beaten first by Windy.

"I am going. I will do it"

Surprised covered Amber´s eyes but a bright smile that threatens to rip her face apart appeared on her face showing how happy she truly was. She could feel tears trying to fall from her eyes. Only Percy was left to decide but as she gaze at him she was brought back to Windy face,

"But I don't understand. Why are you taking me too?"

Amber smiled, her small dimples showing and gazed at the two person that she already seen as someone special to her.

"For that I need to explain the army I am part off." There was a pause and Amber began speaking again.

000000

Windy walk towards her cabin but the words Amber said kept floating in her mind.

 _"Windy you are "the-light-girl". Right now a strong force…as you already know is trying to overtake the universe. Chaos predicted that it will take around three years for them to make a move. You are supposed to be the first captain in the army."_

From what Windy understood the army is structured differently than what she had expected. Chaos is the Big Guy that ruled everything but in secret, in the darkness. Nobody knows except the higher ups. The one that ruled the army from within is named the Chaos´ Hawk and that was supposed to be Percy, Amber´s master. He was present in everything. In meetings, in sorting mission and almost in everything, but with the help of the "seven deadly sin". They were also known as the seven captains and she was one of them.

"Windy? May I speak with you? There is something that I want to tell you."

Windy notice that there was a strange feeling in her heart. A premonition to be exact. The way the voice of her half-sister spoke made her feel uncomfortable. Her relation with her cabin wasn't in great condition so it was at least understandable to feel uncomfortable by being spoken by one of them.

"What do you want?" Windy said, bluntly. Her not-so-great communicative skill made the Aphrodite´s daughter sweat a little. And her social skills polished the great bond she had with them.

"Alfonso wanted to talk to you and he told me to get you. He will be waiting for you in the beach."

As far as she knew, Alfonso was an Aries kid that had a naughty temper but the curiosity caught the better of her. But like every time, curiosity can killed the cat and in that case she was the cat. She didn't even notice the lie and walk towards the beach even if night was already falling.

0000000

Till next time.

I forget everytime that I am writing this story so please I ask you all to remind me.


	10. Notice3-Unforgivable Actions

000000

 _"Alfonso wanted to talk to you and he told me to get you. He will be waiting for you by the beach."_

 _As far as she knew, Alfonso was an Aries kid that had a nasty temper but the curiosity caught the better of her. But like every time, as the saying goes_ _ **curiosity killed the cat**_ _and in that case she was the cat. She didn't even notice the lie and walk towards the beach even if night was already falling._

000000

Even as she walk towards her destination she couldn't stop the feeling from evading her. She didn't recognized it at first, choosing instead to continue walking. Whatever it was she didn't cared, at first.

 _What is this? I don't get it!_

But it kept growing bigger and bigger that it was unbearable for her to not notice.

The sun was going down.

She stop and look at the firmament and sigh happily. She love how sundown looks the way they light the world even in its final hours. The way the red-fiery orb shine, mingling with the darkening-but-nonetheless-fluffy-clouds. They dyed the heavens first red, second orange and lastly the darkening blue. Until they wore no more but a stygian darkness that takes over the heavens.

Windy kick some sand and murmur under her breath.

"He isn't here! What the hell I am doing. I should be going to the cabin. It's late. What was I hoping for anyway…?"

Maybe she had hope for a confession, but she knew that was almost nonexistent. Blackness had covered the valley and Windy stood looking at the stars shining in the atmosphere. Windy felt footsteps behind her, but as she turn around all color drain from her face.

"You shouldn't have come."

And she cried loudly in **pain**.

00000

Amber felt a chill down her spine. She stood up unexpectedly and look at the dark sky through the window for a moment. Later she shook her head. She was hearing things, but her ears still twitch a little.

Percy who stood before look at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded but Percy was somewhat unconvinced. Percy notice the thinking look on her pale face. The frown on her lips and the shape of her distorted black-eyebrows.

"I don't believe you. What is it?"

Amber took her eyes of the window to look at Percy. Her face change to her calm look and Percy thought, that maybe he had hallucinated it.

"It's just that I have a bad feeling. I thought I heard someone scream. It was uncannily closed to Windy's voice."

And Percy look trouble. He didn't voice it out but he too was trouble. He felt eerie. He had felt it minutes ago but he hadn't said a word, and maybe she was in trouble.

"Let's go search for her then."

Amber nodded her approval.

00000

Windy look horrified at the persons standing in front of them. Her mouth was gagged with a piece of dirty cloth. She had wound all over her body. Her beautiful white pants and the colorful shirts she had on was in shreds. She was unable to move from where she stood deep in the forest. She felt miserable and cold. Her hand were roped and she stood against a pine tree. She regret ever going to meet Alfonso because even if he met him. He had this sorry look on his face.

"Alfonso, good job."

Alfonso who was looking down at Windy flinched, but only she notice it. She felt afraid but the most emotion she had was feeling sorry for Alfonso. Who look like he didn't wanted to be in this predicament.

Annabeth stood beside him. She had an evil smirk on her face.

"Didn't I told you I will make your life miserable?"

As she voice that out, she gave Windy a loud knee kick to her stomach. Windy felt air leave her. She gasp for breath but the piece of cloth made her almost unable to. Windy wanted to cry but she held it up, instead she glare at Annabeth. She remember Amber´s words. She shouldn't bow down to nobody, because she knew she would have done otherwise. She had to be strong. She had to be strong in every predicament even if she was in the losing side.

"Ha, this girl has a backbone. I never knew she had. Look at her glaring at me." Annabeth laughed. It was evil and it made Windy angry. She never felt angry. She was submissive, but she was never angry. She was obedient but she had never gone against nobody´s words.

Annabeth closed the distant between Windy and her. She look dead-eye at Windy and smirk. Annabeth´s aura was menacing for Windy, but she was so angry she didn't care.

"You shouldn't have play with me Windy. I was okay with Percy. He and I was meant to be. I was almost about to marry him, but you destroyed my plan. He was going to proposed to me, but you trample all over it. He was supposed to help me become the best architect in the universe. Even I know that without his help I wouldn't be who I am. The best fighter in my cabin. My biggest dream was to become the head-architect in Olympus, but because of you…It has all been disrupted." she hissed.

Windy knew that Annabeth had lost it. She knew that Annabeth could use her own abilities to gain what she wanted, but she was so into the idea to make Percy do all the hard work for her. Windy knew at that moment that Annabeth was like a person who was ready to receive its payment without doing a lot of hard work, and to make matter worst. She knew that Annabeth wanted the best outcome out of somebody hard work.

Windy muffled her protest. The rag was an excellent opponent against her voice. She wanted to protest. Windy demanded that her words be heard. So the only way Windy was able to protest was to use her eyes. Windy role her eyes at Annabeth.

"Do you have something to say?"

Annabeth lift her hands and roughly took the dirty rag from Windy´s mouth. Windy spit on Annabeth´s face, who quietly wipe the liquid out of her face. She shook her hands to get rid of the spit.

"I didn't do anything. What you are doing is wrong. You are just using Percy and he doesn't deserved that."

Annabeth didn't even see that coming, but her anger had reach the limit, because she did something that made even Alfonso take a step backwards.

Annabeth laughed hard and loud. Windy could see the insanity in her eyes. She could see Annabeth´s eyes that were almost bulging out of her sockets.

The next words that came out of Annabeth mouth made Alfonso and the rest of the demigods beside them freeze. Even Windy´s anger went away. She became still. Her eyes dilated. She became scared.

"Alfonso. Make her pay…"

000000

Here is the next chapter.


	11. Searching

Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it.

00000

The next words that came out of Annabeth mouth made Alfonso and the rest of the demigods beside them freeze. Even Windy´s anger went away. She became still. Her eyes dilated. She became scared.

"Alfonso. Make her pay…"

00000

Annabeth had ever wanted was for her dream to become a reality and she won't stop at anything or anybody until she achieve it. Meaning she would use anybody at her disposal, but she couldn't foresee falling in love with Percy would make her achieve her goal slow. She had never thought that it would had slow her goal.

She tried fervently not to fall in love. Even if the thumping of her heart or the sharp inhale of breath showed the contrary, she tried no to but her heart had already did the unthinkable. But the ambiguous her forgot for a moment her dream and the ways she would achieved that goal. She knew she could ensure her position on Olympus. A position that she would take pride on. A position if she did it _**alone**_ may take longer than she wanted, but with Percy's help she knew without a doubt that it could be achieve faster. The first year after all the lightning stuff had passed she knew without a doubt that he would be the key to her goal. But as the years passed her heart fell deep into the love that she wouldn't have wanted.

The same ambiguous self-stood in front of Windy, the girl that made her jealousy rise into new heights.

"Windy." Her voiced clouted with hatred said.

Her mind won that night, instead of her heart, because even if she didn't wanted to believe it her heart may have been shattered that moment. The moment of the kiss. Whether she wanted to believed or not. The kissed between Windy and Percy. A kissed that woken her dark self.

"Alfonso…Make her pay."

But the words that came out of her mouth rooting her to the dark road that she had already began to walk since that heart-shattering night.

No matter what her revenge will show her dark self, the one she didn't wanted to show, not even to Percy. But at the moment she didn't dwell on the repercussion.

"Have your way with her." but she had already decided. "You know what to do!"

And she felt prided on the way Windy's eyes developed into the eyes that reflected fear and weakness.

The eyes that she took pleasure on. A pleasure she had wanted to achieved all the time. The part of her that dreamt of the moment.

 _The fear towards her._

00000

Percy and Amber's preoccupation had escalated rapidly just like a balloon floating into the sky. It wasn't until an hour had passed that Amber's heart began beating loudly and she fear the worst. They had search for her in her cabin, half expecting to see her being corner by her fellow sister but they hadn't expected to learn that she hadn't returned yet. In that instant Amber fear the worst that she half expected Annabeth not to follow in her words. The words that freeze Windy and left her scared.

 _Where is she? Please don't let it be what I am thinking?!_

Because even if Amber's thought were half concerned on her mission, a large part knew that if anything happened to Windy her anger may sure be the end of camp half-blood.

In the army it was known that if by unforeseen events the seven deadly sin were to go beastly. Another term they used for going mad. They may kill thousands of people. Completely eradicating lands and distorting mountains upon mountains and to certain point whole worlds. But just one sin could possible eliminate the earth that Chaos took pleasure in ensuring its safety. But the fear that made Amber sweat, her heart pick speed in fear was the thought of Windy going insane. Because Windy was the captain and her sin was wrath. A deadly and the strongest of them all.

"Where can she be?" Percy voice waltz into the silent night. His handsome face was marred with worry and his dark green eyes sparked with un-traceable anger. Even the darkness that filled the night and worry that retched her heart Amber. She couldn't stop thinking about how undeniable handsome he was. She knew she was going in a very dangerous road. A road that she didn't want to ever walk again for the fear that her curse may again take another she cared for.

"I don't know. We had search on the Pavilion, the Aphrodite cabin and the arena. What else is to search? I really can't phantom the idea that something is happening to her." Voice laced with uncertainty she walk beside him. Percy gave her a side way glance and frown.

"You think Annabeth may keep her promise? Don't you?" Percy questioned, but a part of Amber knew that he had thought of it. That she had known what she was thinking.

"I do." She answered even if Percy hadn't expected it. She didn't expected to answer with the truth herself.

"Let ask her if she had seen her?" She pointed at Drew, who was calmly standing by a tall tree. Percy frown but nodded anyway.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to intrude but have you seen Windy?"

But instead of receiving an answer as she had expected, Drew kept her mouth shut. Something on the way her feature were marred with remorse made Amber suspicious. A suspicious that made her mind exploded with the horrifying truth.

"WHERE IS SHE?" she shouted. Amber's heart constricted painfully in her chest and her breath came out ragged and puffy.

Percy look surprised by her shouted, but Amber didn't cared, the once ex-human already knew what was going on. There was a long pause and Drew took a long staggering breath. Like she was scared.

"I heard Annabeth was going to make her not pay. I saw her going by the beach. I was going to tell y—"

But Amber was long gone. She didn't hear the last part. She ran, her slender legs running at amazing speed that she was just a blur into the night sky. Her heart felt like it may jump out of her chest. Her breath ragged and painful that even the pain in her lung didn't stop her as it may had usually did. Like it had stop her countless of time in the army. It wasn't even a minute that had passed that Amber had reach the beachside. It was normally expected for to accomplished this in about five minutes, but this time it set her a knew record. She reached in thirty seconds.

"I should have known." She screamed with all her might.

She search left and right for a shadow or something to signal her of Windy's location but only the clash of water against the sand echo throughout the land.

" _Use it."_

The same diabolic voice pierced Amber's mind. She didn't wanted to. She was forbidden to use it. A power were she could sense the energy radiating from anybody, but it came with a great repercussion. Her delicate body couldn't stand it, but just as she was about to. She felt it. A strong dark energy that she didn't had to use her power to sense. A dark energy that froze her blood and her mind. An energy that could freeze even the dark god Hades. From afar she saw it. The energy transforming and burning the forest with its deadly black flames. At that moment she knew her fear may had just began. She wanted to run but something root her to the sand. Instead of running like she would, her feet made way towards the energy that may possible killed her. The _almost-similar_ energy that destroyed her from having a normal but peacefully live on Earth. The same energy that killed her beloved. The person she had expected to marry.

00000

Hope you love it.


	12. Wrath

I apologize for the late update to this story.

Listen to My Demons while you read the chapter.

00000

The next words that came out of Annabeth mouth made Alfonso and the rest of the demigods beside them freeze, Even Windy's anger went away. She became still, unmoving. Her eyes dilated with fear. She became scared.

"Alfonso. Make her pay…"

 **Chapter 12**

 **Wrath**

Alfonso was a good teenager. He always help the elderly in his town, making them crossed from one side of the road to the next side. He never had the heart to hurt anybody, except when he was forced to. When he was twelve he was bullied and almost left to die on a dark alleyway in the New York. It was an unfortunate incident. Until he became scared to talk aloud. He was then taken to a psychology to bring that dreadful day into words.

It had taken almost over a year when he was able to talk about what happened. He had cried during the consultation bringing the doctor into tears too.

He had come to visit his grandmother when the event happened. He always went to visit his grandmother, it was a hobby he liked. His grandmother was a nice old lady. Until he was betrayed by that same old woman he loved dearly. She had known the usual direction he traveled when visiting her. Making her horrific plan easier for her.

She had sold her grandson to a pedophile for money to buy marijuana. Alfonso had known about her addiction until it was too late to see it coming. Alfonso was still a kid when he had come upon the forty year old man. He had fought with all his might until his strength left him and the man could have his way. He could never trust anybody except his mother.

Until that moment he became a son Aries could be proud off. Once the sweet kind kid stood a temperamental explosive teenager. But even if he made his heart of stone he had promised himself he wouldn't ever be the aggressor. Never will he be the aggressor. Until he met Annabeth and he was remind of the pedophile he met.

He was afraid of her and every time he saw Annabeth he would freeze upon arm length. Annabeth noticed it, making her used him like a small damn scared kid. His mind did the complete opposite of what he wanted, ending with what Annabeth always wanted.

"Alfonso, make her pay…" he heard Annabeth ordered angrily but he went numb.

 **No! Don't do it.**

His mind screamed to him but his feet took him towards the pretty girl that stood chain and trembling with fear.

From the way her eyes widen he knew something. That he need to stop, but his body didn't answer him.

 **Don't hurt Windy. She would never forgive you.**

Maybe she would have but he realized he won't. He won't forgive himself.

He stop mere inches away from her and with a voiced that defiled all reason he finally said the words he had wanted everytime. The words that he had wanted to say to Annabeth upon knowing how ruthless she was.

"No! I won't. I won't hurt her."

Annabeth's eyes grow wide in anger. Huffing in exasperation he was greeted with a punch to his face. He stumbled falling to the ground hurting his head in the process.

His mind swirled with dark dots. He shook his head to clear them. Upon standing up he saw Annabeth furiously screaming like a mad woman. She wanted to rip off Windy's already disastrous cloths. He heard the screech of the cloths as it was ripped off. He could only stare shocked at Athena's daughter.

"If you don't I will!" he heard her exclaimed to him. The demigods who were beside them had ran off. Not wanting to be at Annabeth's crazy attics.

"Stop it! Annabeth. Percy won't welcome you back if you do it." Alfonso said desperate trying to find a way to divert Annabeth's attention.

"I never wanted to have him back."

Windy's sobbed echo through the wood and Alfonso's heart throbbed with pain against his rib cage.

With a finally cut Windy's blouse was now laying in the floor. Alfonso could see the soft pink hue to Windy's skin. The soft skin he had always wanted to touch with her approval off course.

"Finally!", screamed in ecstasy Annabeth taking her phone out. With a click a photo was taking with a crying wide eye Windy who look more scared than he had ever seen on the screen.

Alfonso could only think of one think that could possible stop Annabeth. Anger surged inside him snacking the phone from Annabeth's hand crushing it with his bare hands. He knew it was the only thing that would stop this madness from continuing. At the moment he still couldn't understand why he had come. Maybe it was to be beside Windy and her silent company. It was like peace to him. Never knowing what he had almost did.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" shrieked Annabeth.

"You won't hurt her. You won't touch her anymore. I won't let you." Spoke back Alfonso. He felt Windy's eyes upon him. He smiled at her trying to calm her and himself, but he was greeted with shocked eyes.

With a cry Annabeth was in front of him but Alfonso in a million years won't had expected the outcome.

Annabeth's knife was the only thing he lastly felt upon his torso. Her once mesmerizing gray eyes shine with malevolence. But Alfonso could only think she was the most pathetic thing he had ever lay eyes upon.

He fell on his back. His hand on his wound. He heard Windy's desperate screams of hopelessness and Annabeth turning towards his crush.

With the last ounce of strength he had he tackled Annabeth sending sprawling to the floor.

"Run…" he pronounced every syllabus as darkness greeted him.

00000

Windy's head was ready to burst. It was like having a migraine on her head, trying to split her head into two.

From her shining crying eyes Windy's saw Annabeth getting up. Her eyes didn't show remorse upon what she had done. Never in her life had she expected somebody to put himself on the line for her.

She could hear Annabeth laugh. An evil laugh.

"Poor dude. He forgot you couldn't move. You are chains around the tree. What would you have done take the tree with you to free yourself?"

Indeed that was true. But Windy's heart went to him. She could smell the blood from where she was chained. The same metallic blood she had always known it was there.

"Why?" she asked Annabeth. "He didn't do anything to you."

"No! He went against me. I don't forget easily and I also don't forgive."

"You bitch!" Windy cried out.

Her face was welcome with a resounding punch. Her face throbbed but she couldn't move an inch of she wanted.

 _At least I won't die alone._

Even if Annabeth killed her. She would die along Alfonso who was losing more blood than ever. Everytime she throw a punch she couldn't take her eyes away from Alfonso's body. She didn't know if he was dead, but she hoped not. She wanted to thank him for trying his best to save her.

"After I finished with you. I'll finished him off. I would lie to everyone that you killed him. Perfect plan don't you think. A homicide and a suicide. You never had the least idea he had a crush on you since you enter camp. Stupid Aries kid. I'll make him scream before he leaves to the other side." she said twirling her knife against Windy's cheek.

The only thought that ran through her head was hatred. Pure undulated hatred. Towards Annabeth and fate. Annabeth for trying to kill the first person that had like her back and towards fate for taking this opportunity away from her.

And Windy snap, for the first time in her life. She felt RAGE.

00000

Well that is the chapter for today. Hope you like it.

Please tell me you're thought about today's chapter. Don't be afraid.


End file.
